


Helpless

by RoseColouredClarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love Letters, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nicknames, No Smut, One Shot, Sirius is the cutest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like actually, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColouredClarity/pseuds/RoseColouredClarity
Summary: Sirius decides that it is his mission to send you love letters throughout your Hogwarts dating life. You can't say you object, honestly. They're quite cute. During your last dance at Hogwarts for your seventh year, you discover that Sirius has one more very important letter to show you...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written a while back and posted to Tumblr uwu.
> 
> (O/N) = Owl Name.
> 
> The first two scenes take place in 5th year and the last takes places in 7th year.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "Helpless" from Hamilton. ♥

The hundreds of fluttering wings entering the Great Hall cut off everyone’s conversations as they excitedly waited for whatever mail they might be expecting. 

(Y/N)’s parents were busy on business trips as they had described in their previous letter, so she stayed focused on the delicious pancakes in front of her. _Sweet, fluffy pancakes_ -her mind seemed to have gone numb because Lily was practically shoving her to the point where she could fall off of her seat. “Oi, Earth to (Y/N)!” 

Finally snapping out of her daydreaming state, she turned to the redhead that glared fondly in her direction. “Something’s arrived for you, you were too braindead to notice.” (Y/N) pouted in response but took the piece of parchment from Lily’s outstretched hand. Marlene attempted at peeking over her friend’s shoulder, trying to see the contents of the letter. Her actions didn’t go without (Y/N)’s notice, who blocked Mar’s view. A familiar fancy yet rushed handwriting filled the paper.

_“Dear my darling dove,_

_I stole some parchment from Moony, I’ll have to be quick about this so I can send it before he murders me. I heard you talking to Evans about how you think getting sent love notes and letters is romantic, so I thought I’d start surprising you with some. I’m going to guess you smiled at that comment. Merlin, imagining it is making me want to see you already. Your smile is the only thing I continue living for, really. I got a little cheesy there, didn’t I? I’m not the best at writing but I want to make you feel like you’re loved, like you’re special. Being with you is one of the most wonderful things that’s happened to me, you’re truly the light of my life. Shit, I think I hear Moony. Going to have to cut this letter short, love. I promise the next ones will be worthy for a goddess like you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your favorite Gryffindor”_

There was a smile spread on (Y/N)’s face as she finished reading and looked over to a beautiful pair of grey eyes, the usual smirk on her boyfriend’s face. Sirius seemed to be satisfied with himself, winking over at her. Such a simple action but it sent butterflies coursing through her. The things that boy did to her. It will be one hell of a ride if he planned on sending more of those. 

* * *

She then became suddenly aware of the giggle fits next to her as well as how dumb her loving expression must’ve looked to those around her. Marlene snickered. “I don’t think you need to tell us who it’s from anymore.” 

Sirius had certainly lived up to the idea of sending love letters. He hadn’t missed a day so far. He’d sometimes even send more than one. However cheesy or cliché they were, she loved receiving them, nonetheless. She started to laugh softly to herself, remembering the rant he had went on during one of the letters about how he was certain Prongs secretly wanted him and not Lily.

The weather outside was perfect. The warm sun wasn’t too intense, and a gentle breeze made the grass fly in the wind. A great day to work on Potions homework.

(Y/N) sat herself under a tree that provided her with shade, the same tree she and Sirius would usually cuddle under until getting scolded for being out after curfew. Grinning at the thought, she opened up her Potions book, dipped her quill in some ink and got to work.

Meanwhile, Sirius looked down upon her from the Owlery, admiring who he perceived as the most beautiful girl to ever exist. Letting out a love-sickened sigh, he leaned his head on the palm of his hand. He had started to forget the purpose of his trip when (Y/N)’s owl began pecking him lightly, an annoyed expression on their face. “Gah, okay, okay, you can stop now! Mangy bird.” He grumbled, scribbling words onto the parchment he had brought with him. (O/N) looked none too happy at his words, making their point clear as they poked him slightly hard on the head. Sirius scowled playfully in return. “I hear you, just let this dry for a moment.” During his waiting time, he decided to look out at where his girlfriend was again. 

Some time passed by and stretching her arms up, (Y/N) realized that the sun had begun to set and that she’d been sitting out there for quite a while now. She took a moment to take in the scenery around her before packing up her things. The way the water out on the Black Lake glistened under the descending light especially caught her attention. She stared at her gorgeous surroundings until her eyelids began to droop.

Startled awake, she realized her owl was nuzzling her arm affectionately in hopes of her noticing them. She smiled, petting them gently and then taking the parchment they were holding out to her. “Another letter from Sirius, no doubt.” She thought aloud. Unrolling the paper, she began reading. 

_“Good evening, angel,_

_I can see you from the Owlery. That makes me sound like a creep, but I can’t erase it. You look so pretty today. Well, you’re gorgeous every day. Breathtaking, honestly. You’ll probably have such a cute blush while reading this. Maybe I should make it a goal of mine to get you bright, Gryffindor red. You look so concentrated on that Potions essay that I forgot about, which you’ll scold me for later. I love you so much. You’re so dedicated and passionate in everything you do. You’re so diligent and curious to learn more. Godric, the things you do to me. Remus poked fun at me for becoming soft, he even asked how I was able to see with all the hearts in my eyes. But how can I not be this in love when I have you? The most wonderful, intelligent woman in all of Hogwarts and you’re somehow mine. I just want to sing my love out to the whole WORLD. I can already hear you calling me dramatic, but that’s my middle name, doll. No, it is not Orion. Or Onion as Evans misread it. Anyway, you’ll be heading to bed by the time you read this, so I won’t make this too long._

_Take care,_

_Your lovestruck boyfriend”_

Chuckling to herself, (Y/N) bit her bottom lip to try and stop her smile from going across her whole face. (O/N) nudged her teasingly, to which she rolled her eyes. “You have no right to comment, I saw you eyeing an owl last week when I went to visit you.” (O/N) turned suddenly shy and tried to hide their face while their owner started cracking up.

* * *

Sirius nervously adjusted his black tie as he waited at the bottom of the stairway for (Y/N), thinking back on the past years they’ve experienced at Hogwarts. 7th year had finally come, and they’d all be graduating in a few days. They’d have to determine their future, but for now, they’d have a joyous time at their final school dance.

Speaking of, Lily and Marlene just walked down, which snapped Sirius out of his train of thought. Mar’ started making a trumpet impression before she began to speak. “Make way for our glorious and precious princess that I’ll continue to protect after school is over, (Y/N) (L/N)!” Lily covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as her dramatic friend did jazz hands.

Bashfully, (Y/N) stepped out from behind the wall she was using to not be seen and made eye contact with Sirius. His loving gaze admired her, and she couldn’t decide whether she felt more comfortable due to his presence or if she wanted to cover her face in fear that everyone would see her crimson cheeks. He then made it even harder to choose when he pulled out that charming smile on her, the one that just made her heart leap out of her chest. 

“You look stunning, love.” He mused as she carefully walked down and over to him. The blush on her face intensified. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Sirius.” 

Letting out a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine, he held out an arm to her. “May I escort the beautiful princess to her ball?” (Y/N) accidentally let out a giggle at his extravagant act, mentally scolding herself for becoming a young teen for a moment. “Of course.” She responded as she wrapped her own arm under and around his. They stepped into the giant room that had been prepared for the students’ final, special night.

Everyone involved in the decoration certainly went all-out. A beautiful yet blinding chandelier hung from the ceiling, highlighting the dance floor. There were rows of tables with white cloth covering them stood off to the side. They had been filled with over a dozen entrée options to suit everyone’s tastes. The ribbons and balloons were gorgeous shades of blue and white. James had suspected they might’ve used the same decorations from the winter festivities, but everyone paid him no mind. 

However, despite the effort that had been put in towards the way this ball looked, Sirius couldn’t help but stare at (Y/N) the whole time. The way her outfit of choice fit her just right and how the moonlight along with the chandelier brought out her eyes. She was like a magnet, pulling Sirius ever closer to the brink of madness. He often jokingly wondered whether she was part Veela in disguise.

“You going to stare holes through me all night or are you going to ask me to dance?” (Y/N) grinned at him.

Laughing softly, he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss upon it. “Right, how rude of me. Would you care for a dance, my love?” Giddily, she nodded. 

Truth be told, Sirius had been forced by his mother to learn how to waltz, even if he didn’t have an interest in finding out how to do it. When he and (Y/N) got closer, she had made the off-hand comment that she didn’t know how to do the elegant dance, so he then became her tutor. He couldn’t help but thank the stars for having given him such a great opportunity to use the otherwise unneeded skill.

Now, here they were, gliding across the practically glittering floor. Some people watched in awe, but to them, they were the only two people that existed in this moment. The only people to have ever lived. The only people that mattered.

As they looked into each other’s eyes, they shared a mutual thought: they would never leave the other’s side.

After a while of quiet dancing, (Y/N) decided to speak up and break the silence. “It’s so weird to believe that…we’re going to be leaving this place, you know? Hogwarts has just always been a second home to me - to all of us.” Sirius nodded in agreement and hummed to himself before responding, “It’s really a strange concept, isn’t it?” He twirled her in between thoughts. “I mean, we came here when we were eleven. Merlin, my hair was so bad-”

Laughing, (Y/N) subconsciously twirled a piece of his hair between her fingers. “I don’t know, I think you looked quite cute.” Her laughter only continued when Sirius reacted with a disgusted look. “I’m sure my younger self appreciates the compliment but please don’t sneak into my bedroom at night and give me a haircut.” This only caused them to share a laugh together. 

Smiling, (Y/N) decided to ask him something, “Hey, since our school lives are over, does this mean it’s the end of your endless letters?”

At this, Sirius suddenly looked a little nervous, which was rare. She tilted her head curiously at his behavior. “Sirius? Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing is wrong. I’m just…thinking of the right words to say, I guess.” He chuckled to himself, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. “About those…I actually have one last letter I’d like you to read.” He started to reach for something in the pocket of his blazer and took up a folded sheet of parchment. (Y/N) made a motion to take it but he held it up too high for her to take. “Ah, ah, ah. I want you to read it in a more secluded area. You know, where people aren’t constantly twirling around us.” She laughed softly and they walked nearer to a window away from the dancing. 

Sirius now handed over the paper, letting her gently unfold it. While her eyes went over all the words, he started fumbling with something else that was in his pocket.

_“My love,_

_I write this to you in hopes that you’ll see how much I simply adore you. It’s the end of our last year here. There are so many fond memories tied to this place, many of which involve you. I could never imagine a life where I didn’t meet you. You’re so perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I have flaws and I definitely don’t deserve you, but if you’ll have me, I want to be with you forever. I want to hold you close every moment I can and feel your soft hair in my hands. I want to protect you with my whole being and know you’re safe by my side. You’re my everything, (Y/N)._

_Will you marry me?”_

Her eyes went wide as she reread that last line in her head. She turned to see Sirius but found she had to look down. He had gotten down on one knee, holding the box open, his eyes full of love for the woman in front of him but also tinted with a bit of worry. The biggest grin filled (Y/N)’s face as she nodded vigorously and lowered herself to the floor to hug him. “Yes, yes, of course I will you big dufus!” Sirius looked taken aback by the sudden gesture, almost falling back, but he smiled softly and hugged her back. 

After holding each other for almost a minute, they stood up and Sirius slid the ring onto her finger. Making sure it was on perfectly, he moved her hand close and kissed it. (Y/N) admired the symbol of her new life. Not because of its beauty, although Sirius did make sure to pick out the best he could find, but because of what it meant for their future. Their future that they’d live out together.

“…so, I hope you’re ready for a new stream of letters dedicated to my lovely wife-”

“Oh Merlin, Sirius!-”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @rosecolouredclarity on Tumblr, I usually post there first! ♥


End file.
